Splatalot Defenders: JCD
by akl110998233
Summary: The forces of evil have risen again. Now it's up to 5 teenage defenders to help protect the earth from there fatal plans. With the help of a new mentor and 5 gems, they will gain new power but with new robot attackers and secret potions, will they have enough power to stop this evil once and for all or will they fail and watch as everything around them is slowly destroyed.
1. Defence of Justice part 1

**A/N: Here it is the new story. Hope you like and be prepared for some twists and shocks.**

Kyle was at his old house currently boxing his life away. Today was the day that he would move into the splatalot castle. He looked down on the floor over at the boxes. It was strange. A box is just a simple thing yet it can hold so much joy, so more happiness yet so much sadness and anger. He looked around his old bedroom. It looked bare; everything he pinned up on the wall had gone into a box. The posters had left that poster mark like a little momentum for the room its self, remembering you used to be in here. All of the defenders had come with them to help pack the removal van and to make sure everything they owned was gone.

Kyle picked up one of the boxes and carefully made his way downstairs and carefully placed it in the removal van. He looked at it; everything they owned was in there. Kyle's thoughts were interrupted by one of his bullies who unfortunately were walking down the street.

"So I finally moved you out of my neighbourhood." He commented smiling to himself.

"Actually my parents wanted to move." Kyle said, "So don't take the credit for yourself."

"Whatever everyone including the teachers will be glad to see the back of you, you little freak." The bully exclaimed.

Kyle stopped at what he was doing and looked his nemesis in the eye, "At least I can add up simple equations."

"I bet you right now that the new place will wish that you never stepped foot in their neighbourhood."

"Actually, I spent Christmas there and they really enjoyed having me over." Kyle said slightly smug.

"Oh really as they as freakish as you?" The bully asked.

"What to say that to our faces?" A voice from behind the bully said. The bully slowly turned around and saw 4 figures standing there and he gulped, "It's been a long time since we've had a fight."

"Who are you?" He asked shaking at the height of the boys and the fierceness of the girls.

"We're nobody." Zsa-Zsa said stepping forwards, "We just the freaks who enjoyed having Kyle round for Christmas."

The bully smiled then tried to make a run for it but Danny soon caught him and held him by the shoulders so Jack could have a word.

"Now small, weak, defenceless child." He said looking the bully up and down, "We want you to do something for us."

"We want you to run along and spread a message." Annaka continued, "Tell everyone you know that Kyle is not to be messed with or they will have us to deal with."

"If one small word that disrespects him or someone says something nasty about him, I will personally get in a car and drive here and hunt them down myself." Jack threatened, "Is that understood?"

The bully nodded and ran off away from the Jr defenders.

"Thanks." Kyle said lifting another box into the removal van.

"No problem, I don't think anyone will be picking on you for a while if you decided you come back." Zsa-Zsa commented.

"Anyway shouldn't he be at school?" Annaka asked.

"Yeah but he skips lessons." Kyle explained, "He's the teacher's pet so he gets away with it, which reminds me I left some things at school which I need to collect. Do you want to come?"

"Of course we do." Jack exclaimed, "School is bully central, as we said it's been ages since we held a kid upside down."

The 5 of them went down various roads which in Danny's opinion all looked the same. They saw a couple for kids laughing at Kyle for some reason but a death stare from Zsa-Zsa soon had them shutting up and running away. A few turns later they arrived.

"Here we are." Kyle said walking through the gate, "School."

"For once I'm glad we attended Splat-school." Annaka commented, "And that is saying something."

Kyle pushed the door into the main entrance and made his way to the school reception with the Jr defenders not far behind. Annaka's wedges made that heel noise along the floor while Danny's converses were squeaking along it.

"I'm here to collect a few things before I leave." Kyle said to the receptionist.

The receptionist let them through after Kyle explained that the other 4 were there because he needed help which the receptionist just about believed. Now was the bit Kyle was dreading the most, going into the classroom, they were in there maths lesson and Kyle saw the teacher. She had given him detentions for various reasons some without an excuse. Kyle knocked on the door and naturally the whole class turned to look at him.

"Ah, Kyle you actually showed up." The teacher said, "10 minutes late, that will be a detention."

"For your information." Kyle said quiet rudely as he was leaving therefore invincible in the school, "You can no longer do that."

The teacher laughed then looked at Kyle, "Oh and why you are the special child?"

"I'm not." Kyle admitted, "I'm leaving this dump and your rubbish lessons forever."

Kyle quickly walked over to his locker and collected his things and smugly left. The teacher and class were still in shock and the Jr defenders were on the verge of laughter. Kyle collected the rest of the things and the 5 of them ran out of the school only to bump into the headmaster.

"Ah Kyle, I hear your leaving us." The headmaster said and Kyle nodded, "I'm sure your new school will be able to teach you a valuable lesson."

"His new school doesn't tend to teach valuable lessons." Annaka spoke, "You see they treat there pupils with respect and with equality and help those in need unlike your sad excuse for a school. I think its best that he's leaving."

"I'm sorry and who are you?" The headmaster asked extremely rudely.

"You know how in Handsomeville there's that big mansion." Annaka said and the headmaster nodded knowing that the people within that house can probably control everything including the closure of schools, "Well you see I'm the owner's only granddaughter so I can probably have this school closed if I wanted to."

Annaka smiled sweetly at the headmaster who started sweating, and then Annaka added, "The owner is also Kyle's great uncle." And with that they swiftly left the headmaster who was now panicking about his school.

"You guys are really dishing out the threats today." Kyle said.

"It's been ages since we met some rude and horrible people to threaten." Jack said, "We're making the most of it."

The Jr defenders were making their way back along the maze of streets when they heard a crash coming from a nearby street. Jack indicated that they should check it out. They very carefully looked around the corner down the street which was 2 streets away from Kyle's house. Danny, using his ninja skills, crept down the street carefully and hid behind a bench.

"No way." He said and he ran back to the others who looked at him for answers, he looked up at them in disbelief and he explained, "Its attackers but not normal attackers. Robot attackers."

"What do you mean robot attackers?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"I mean pieces of machinery put together to look like an attacker." Danny explained, "What do we do?"

"I think we fight." Kyle said looking over.

"Why fight?" Annaka asked.

"Because they've seen us and are now running over." Kyle explained, "Watch out."

He was right the robot attackers were running towards them, the defenders lined up ready for a fight. When the robot attackers got nearer, the defenders ran towards them.

Kyle was immediately surrounded by 5 of them. He punched one in the middle. The force pushed back and it fell into a heap when it crashed into a house. He kicked behind him which made another Robot attacker do the same. He had the same technique for the rest.

Annaka was immediately punching before she was surrounding but she was also grabbing their arms and manually pushing them against random objects. She kicked a few over and moved on to the next.

Danny was zooming around the place using his ninja skills to quickly defeat them. He had enough force and strength to destroy the other two in one blow. He turned around and kicked another one to the ground.

Zsa-Zsa was kicking and rolling and ducking everywhere. She was doing the same, kicking and punching, she even used one of the robots as an object to roll over on and attack a fellow robot.

Jack was jumping everywhere while swinging his legs around. He was also jumping of trees while punching as he flew in mid-air. Once Jack kicked the final one to the ground, he ran to his fellow defenders.

"What was that all about?" He asked.


	2. Defence of Justice part 2

The Jr defenders looked down at the broken and smashed robot attackers. They expected their parents to jump out from behind a house or bush and start laughing as they just pulled a prank or Charles saying that he was just training them.

"We better get back." Zsa-Zsa whispered still looking down at the wreckage.

The defenders walked quickly back to Kyle's house, looking behind them every few minutes to make sure nothing was following them.

"I have a question?" Danny said, "How come nobody in those houses saw the robot attackers?"

"Maybe everyone's at work or on holiday or possibly deaf." Jack answered taking a quick look around, "Come on, I want to get back."

The 5 of them turned the corner and saw the removal van with some boxes still outside the house. The Jr defenders slid past them and into the house.

"Mum, dad." Kyle shouted, "Anybody."

Silence. No one replied and no one moved. There wasn't even a creak.

"Something's up." Annaka commented looking around and walking into the living room, "They wouldn't abandon us here. We're miles away from the castle."

"What do you thinks happened?" Danny asked.

A knock at the door gave them a fright. They jumped almost a foot in the air. Jack left to answer it. They heard mumbling and arguing then a door shut. As he returned the defenders looked at him.

"It was the removal guys. They want to know when they will get paid so I said the castle." Jack said.

"Slight problem Jack." Zsa-Zsa exclaimed, "There are no adults to pay for the removal men as the y have clearly vanished in mid-air."

"Leave it with me." Annaka spoke, "Being a Graphum, you have advantages."

"See at least one of our families in loaded with cash." Jack commented, "But that still doesn't help us to figure out what happened to the adults."

"I say we leave a note here and travel back to the castle." Kyle suggested, "At least they will know we're safe then we could speak to Charles about the robot attackers."

The others nodded in agreement. They collected their things and jumped into a black land rover. Jack started the engine and they drove off back to the castle. It was an 8 hour trip. Kyle was in the back with playing his Gameboy. Annaka was sleeping on Danny's shoulder in the middle and Danny had his head gently lying on top of Annaka's. He was sleeping as well. Zsa-Zsa was reading and talking to Jack now and again, who was driving the land rover. They had set of at around mid-day so without there being traffic; Jack calculated that they should arrive at the castle at around 8pm ish.

8 long hours later, Jack drove his car into the underground castle garage and woke up the others who had fallen asleep on the journey. He locked the car and garage and made his way to the castle main room. As he walked in, he noticed that his friends were standing there looking at something. When he reached them he realised that it was a man, wearing a suit. His hair was neatly combed and his shoes were shiny like a mirror and he was holding a briefcase.

"Good evening." He said, "I'm James Cadhit, I will be your new mentor."

"I'm sorry what about Charles?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Something came up involving him and he had left me in charge of you 5." James explained, "Is that a problem?"

"No it's just we wanted to ask him something." Annaka explained.

"Can't you ask me?" James asked.

"Well unless you know where our parents are and why there are robot attackers instead of human ones then no we can't." Danny said.

"Sorry, your parents have disappeared." James said and the Jr defenders nodded, "And there are robot attackers?"

They nodded again and James muttered something to himself then said, "There moving faster than we thought. Follow me and I'll explain everything."

James led them down the stairs towards the old inventor's lab. He opened the door and turned the light on. The Jr defenders were amazed at the decorations. It had been turned into some sort of meeting room. They walked towards the table in the centre and sat down.

"Okay, here it goes." James said, "About 40 years ago a prophecy was discovered. It mentioned that evil forces will combine and try to take over the earth. Their leader or leaders are known as Ravi and Rein. They are responsible for the attackers. So the supreme Defender invented the defenders, people who would stop these attackers from ruling towns and cities for they might destroy them. 30 years ago it was thought that the evil forces were destroyed but then came a new one, who still made attackers. Anyway the prophecy spoke of Jr defenders with mutant powers."

"Hey we've heard this." Danny said, "We know it means us and the Lionheart power and the 4 chosen defenders. We've done all that."

"You see Charles only explained half of the prophecy to the defenders. There was more." James continued, "The supreme defender and Charles knew about these evil forces so read the prophecy in search for help. It mentioned 5 gems. These gems, when given to the right people, will give them power beyond imaginable. Also actually there were 5 chosen defenders; Charles decided to change that in order to keep Kyle safe from harm in case you 4 died, anyway back to the prophecy. It said that these gems will destroy all evil."

"That's all good but why are you telling us all this?" Kyle asked.

"Because it means the forces of evil are back as you mentioned robot attackers. It means that they have developed more technology."

"And what about our parents?" Jack asked.

"I honestly don't know." James admitted, "But I will find out."

"So you're telling us that now we have to go off and fight these evil forces." Zsa-Zsa said and James nodded, "5 teenagers."

"Don't forget the gems." James said walking over to his desk and picking up a brown box. He returned to the meeting table and opened it. Inside there was a black, blue, green, red and yellow gem.

"Cool." Annaka said, "They look awesome."

"The prophecy said that they have a life of their own and they will pick their owners." James said,

"Okay, if we're going to do this then we will need a name." Danny suggested.

"Like what?" Annaka asked.

"Um peace fighters." Danny suggested.

"Maybe not, we need something catchy." Zsa-Zsa said.

"I know." Kyle said, "JCD."

"JCD as in Junior Canadian Defenders?" Jack asked.

"I was thing Justice Control Defence." Kyle explained.

"That works." Annaka said.

"I like it." Danny said.

"Okay from now on you will be known as JCD." James said, "I need you to stand up."

The Jr defenders stood behind the table in a straight line. The gems began to glow; each gem flew out of the box and floated above a defender. The defenders looked in amazement.

"That's it sorted." James said once the gems had picked their owners, "Okay. Kyle from now on you will be JCD Defender 5- Yellow."

Kyle smiled happily as the gem came down into his hand. He held it tight making sure that he would never lose it.

"Annaka." James continued, "From now on you will be known as JCD Defender 4- Red."

Annaka beamed as the gem floated gracefully into her hand. She studied it smiling at her new power.

"Danny." James said moving on, "From now on you will be known as JCD Defender 3- Green."

The gem fell straight into Danny's hand and he lifted it up to look at it.

"Zsa-Zsa." James said and Zsa-Zsa smiled back, "From now on you will be known as JCD Defender 2- Blue."

The blue gem fell into Zsa-Zsa's caved hands. He held it up and realised that it was a light blue.

"Finally Jack." James said, "From now on you will be JCD defender 1- Black. This is a big responsibility as you would lead the team to battle."

Jack nodded accepting the responsibility as the gem dropped into his hand.

"James." A women's voice spoke out.

"What was that?" Kyle asked.

"That was the main computer." James explained, "What wrong?"

The defenders looked up at the opposite wall and noticed a huge computer, with a map on it and a flashing light.

"Robot Attackers have been spotted in the town." The main computer said.

"Defenders the time has come." James said turning to them, "Now go."

They ran out of the castle as fast as they could. It was easy to locate the robot attacker's as there was a massive crowd of people running away. Jack stopped his friends and now fellow team.

"Come on, let's deal with them." Jack ordered.

They ran towards the robot attackers and punched and kicked their way around the town but whenever one attacker was destroyed another one would appear and start attacking them. The defenders made their way back to each other.

"There's too many." Zsa-Zsa said, "What do we do?"

"Okay guys, we use out gems." Jack ordered getting his out of his pocket while the other defenders did the same.

"Power Gems activate." They shouted in unison.

There was a glow of their colour gem in front of their eyes. A strong urge of power came upon them from somewhere then Annaka noticed it.

"Guys, look at us." She said.

Jack looked down; he was now wearing full protective white boots, black padded trousers, a black top and, black chest plate with metal sleeves and a helmet. Everyone else was wearing the same except Zsa-Zsa was wearing light blue, Danny was wearing green, Annaka was wearing Red and Kyle was wearing Yellow.

"Guys ready." Jack shouted, "Charge."


	3. Defence of Justice part 3

The robot attackers couldn't believe their eyes. A bunch of teenagers, who they had just been fighting, had turned themselves into powerful fighters with armour. Jack found his laser gun hidden down the side of his black metal chest pallet. He took it out and one by one shot his crowd of robot attackers down until they were nothing but machines sparking with their wires exposed.

Zsa-Zsa pulled out her dagger and started plunging in it the robot attackers. Her armour protected her from the aftermath of the stabbings. She had about 10 robots around her. Zsa-Zsa gave a little smile and spun around on her small heeled boots, quickly stabbing each robot in the process. When she was done, she gracefully placed her dagger back into its pouch and stood in the centre of the broken robot circle like a pro.

Danny was jumping around everywhere in his light green amour. He grabbed his sling-shot and started aiming it towards the robots. Lasers in the shapes of round tennis balls fired out of the sling shot and straight into the robots centre leaving it falling with sparks coming off it as it fell. He repeated the same for each attacker robot but kept moving to different positions hoping that it would confuse them. When he was finished he did his signature smile.

Annaka was standing near the buildings, using the walls as a jumping post in order to get a faster speed. She grabbed her crossbow which was in her pouch. Apparently they pouches are bigger on the inside. She aimed it at all the robots and watched triumphantly as they fell into a heap of machinery. She flipped her hair back from her face even though she was wearing a helmet and took one more shot just to be on the safe side. Then stood there with her hand on her hip leaning to the side a bit smiling.

Finally Kyle whipped out his bow and arrow and started shooting fire like arrows at these robots. Luckily he was an almost skilled archer so he was accurate and took the enemy down without a worry or mistake. He ran towards an abandoned crate and jumped off it into the air, firing one of his arrows in the process at the remaining robot. When he landed, he looked around quite pleased with himself then returned to his fellow team mates.

"Well that was fun." Zsa-Zsa commented looking at all of the robot attackers, "I hope this won't be an everyday thing."

"Check out the outfits." Danny exclaimed looking down at himself and holding his helmet in his left arm, "This is awesome, I feel so important."

"Did you see our weapons?" Kyle said, "They are great, I got perfect aim on those robots, they went down without a hitch."

"Guys, we have to go." Jack said, "Before this someone sees us and starts asking questions."

"Jack's right." Annaka said holding her helmet at the side, "You never know whose watching, plus I think this James guy still wants to talk to us."

The 5 JCD defenders headed back to their castle but Danny noticed something, "Does anyone know how to get out of this."

He was indicating towards the armour, they were wearing, "It's nice but I don't want to wear it 24/7."

"I'm sure James will know." Zsa-Zsa said, "It looks like he's our mentor from now on."

Once they entered the castle and downstairs to their meeting room, they stood in order, waiting for their mentor to speak.

"That was excellent fighting back there." He said smiling, "Although you do have some things to work on but overall a good start."

"We have a question." Jack spoke up and James looked at him, "How do we get out if this uniform."

"Easy, just say power down." James replied, "You should return to normal clothes."

"Power down." They all said at once and just like James had predicted, they had returned to their normal clothes.

"Right before you got called out; I was in the middle of introducing something." James said then turned around to face a giant computer which seemed to be connected to the wall like a flat screen TV, "This is the main computer. She will monitor you progress and alert us if there is any trouble."

"Hello." The main computer said making everyone minus James jump.

"It speaks." Kyle said shocked and slightly confused.

"Why yes how else I am going to track your everything." The computer spoke back in a female voice.

"Sorry it's just we not used to computers talking back to us." Annaka explained, "Normally they just sit there quietly."

"I'm not like any other computer." The main computer said.

"Okay, now that's cleared up." James said, "Computer what can you tell us about the forces of evil."

"Well I can tell you that they are led by Ravi and Rein, blood related." The computer explained, "No one has ever heard of them so we can only assume that they are a new force of evil but they have two sidekicks."

"Go on." Jack asked encouragingly.

"According to various databases from the CIA and FBI, I can tell you that their names are Alwin and Banan."

"Alwin and Banan." Annaka repeated, "I swear I have heard those names before."

"They do ring a bell." Kyle agreed, "Maybe they've been on TV or something."

"That doesn't matter." The computer said sternly, "There back and their bad news, if you fight them are careful defenders as they have had years of experience."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Danny reassured the main computer.

"That makes me feel better." James said sarcastically, "That coming from a half bird half ninja who plays pranks in his spare time."

"How do you know that?" Danny asked shocked and slightly insulted.

"I read your files, how else." James replied, "Anyway you have spare time now, I suggest that you take advantage of that."

The 5 JCD defenders ran upstairs and started doing their own thing for the rest of the day. Soon night fell though and not everyone was asleep.

"Zsa-Zsa." A voice called from the door, "Are you awake?"

"No." She replied sleepily, "Go away."

"But I can't sleep." They said.

"So?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Can I come in?"

Zsa-Zsa sighed and turned around to see Annaka walking over towards her bed, "What is it?"

"I can't help think about Alwin and Banan." Annaka admitted, "I swear I've heard those names before but I can't remember where."

"Maybe Kyle's right." She said, "You've probably heard them off TV."

Annaka sighed and went back to her own room; she needed rest after all, from what she gathered from today alone. The forces of evil don't rest.


	4. A new mentor for Justice

"I'm soo bored" The yellow JCD defender cried, "There must be something we can do."

"How about we play Monopoly?" Danny suggested.

"No!" The other 3 defenders shouted in unison.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Because it always gets violent." Jack explained, "And let's face it, we all cheat, including you Annaka."

Annaka opened her mouth to argue but no words came out.

"There is no such option as I'll get my grandfather to pay it, when you own someone rent." Jack argued, "And Zsa-Zsa you can't hire a mystical bulldozer and knock down the hotels."

"What about you?" Zsa-Zsa argued, "I don't recall their being a leader gets the except rule. For example, pay $200 taxes. You always say, I work hard so I don't need to pay the taxes."

"I do work hard; I'm the only one keeping us going." Jack argued back.

"Err excuse me." Kyle interrupted, "But who cooks all of the meals. If I left it up to you four then we wouldn't be eating at all."

By now all 5 JCD defenders were arguing amongst themselves. If Charles were here, he would have put a stop to this immediately but unfortunately for them they had James, their new mentor to deal with.

"Will you 5 shut up?" He shouted above all 5 of them; they all stopped and looked at him, "Follow me now."

Annaka rolled her eyes and followed behind Danny as they opened the door to their new control room. They wandered down the stairs and walked to their coloured stools in the middle of the room. Jack was in the middle on a black stool, with Annaka to his left on her red stool and Kyle to his right on his yellow stool. Danny was sitting next to Annaka in his green stool and Zsa-Zsa slid next to Kyle on her Blue stool.

"I know that Ravi and Rein haven't sent any robot attackers for a while now." James said, "But there must be something you can do, all you have done these past few days is argue."

"Listen." Zsa-Zsa started, "Your new here, we get that but frankly you have no idea who you're dealing with. We're the JR defenders. We fight amongst ourselves over what we're going to have for dinner. Over time you should get used to it. If Charles were here…"

"But he's not I am." James interrupted, "And I want some changes."

"Where is Charles?" Danny asked, "He didn't say goodbye, he just left."

"He had his reasons." James said, "Topic closed."

With that he left the room and the Jr defenders looked at each other then walked off in different directions except Annaka, who sat in the room looking through the door her new mentor walked through.

"The topic maybe closed for you but not for me." Annaka whispered.

Later that night when everyone including James went to bed and the main computer was turned off but put on clone alert, Annaka pulled the duvet off herself. She quickly got dressed into joggers and a hoodie and crept downstairs. She entered the hallway where she first met Kyle and slowly opened the door. Annaka walked out into the breezy night and shut the door silently. She began walking down the hill the castle stood proud on.

"I thought you cared about your beauty sleep?" A voice behind her said.

Annaka spun around ready to attack but then relaxed, "Danny, you shouldn't creep up on people."

"Hey, I'm half ninja, that's what I do." Danny exclaimed smiling.

"What are you even doing here?" Annaka asked.

"Coming with you." Danny replied.

"Coming with me where?" Annaka said trying to hide her plan, "I'm going for a walk."

"Yeah right." Danny said, "You're going to find Charles and beg him to come back."

Annaka didn't know how to respond to Danny as he was correct after all, so she sighed and walked on down the hill until another voice boomed in the night.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Annaka and Danny froze and slowly turned around with their eyes shut. They had been caught and for once they wished it was Jack, who had caught them or Zsa-Zsa, but no it was James.

"I think you two better come inside."

They pair followed their mentor down to the control room. James turned on the lights and sat in his chair at one end of the table. Annaka sat in her red chair and Danny in his green.

"I assume you were looking for Charles." James said looking directly at them, they remained silent so he guessed he was correct, "I know it's weird that he's gone with a single goodbye and so have your parents but it's for the best. I can guarantee you. Charles himself said I was better qualified for the JCD mentoring."

"Why? Charles is a great mentor, I'm sure he would have survived." Annaka exclaimed confused and upset, "he wouldn't leave us."

"He has his reasons." James said, "To be honest, I don't know what they are but the must be important."

"What about our parents?" Danny asked.

"They're safe." James replied, "Now you better go off to bed, you never know when Ravi and Rein will attack."

"Before you go." Annaka said, "Why are you better off being our mentor?"

"I know the forces of evil." James said, "Now go."

Annaka and Danny looked at him with some sort of sadness in their eyes like they understood but in reality they had no idea.

20 years ago

"Now James." His father said to him, "What are these again."

"Those are the gems. One day 5 teenagers will be chosen and they will destroy the forces of evil all together." A nine year old James said proudly.

"And who will help them?" His dad asked.

"Charles Stuart, one of the leading defending mentors."

"That's my boy." His father said smiling at him.

Their happiness was interrupted by screaming coming from the town. James's father ran to the window and looked out.

"It's Ravi and Rein, their destroying the town." He explained, "I have to go."

"Will you come back?" James asked.

"Of course." He replied and ran out of the door to help those in need.

That was the last time James ever saw his father. No one told him in specific detail about what happened. All that he knows is that he died a hero, saving people from the forces of evil.

James was moved around a lot from family member to family member. Finally he was permanently staying at his aunt's house. One day a man came asking for him. James came down the cottage stairs and looked at this man.

"Hello James. I'm Charles Stuart." The man said and James gasped, "I need you to promise me something. In 20 years' time, I need you to mentor a group of teenagers. Can you promise me you will do it?"

James nodded eagerly knowing that his father was looking down smiling.

Present time

James was still in the control room of the castle.

"They will destroy the forces of evil dad." He whispered under his breath, "I promise."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it explained why James is now the mentor and his back story. For the next few chapter I am doing background stories about each defenders so is there anything you would like to ask Jack (If he were real). If so leave it in your review. **


	5. JCD Black ready for Justice

**A/n: Thanks Bluejay026 for the question**

Jack sat on a stool next to Zsa-Zsa, who was smiling at the audience in front of them. He knew this was a bad idea. A Q&A with the town and their children, what could go wrong? He glazed over to look at Annaka, Danny and Kyle. Annaka was smiling at the children, Danny was smiling but staring into space and Kyle was trying to glance at his phone once in a while. James was at the front introducing them and talking to the adults about what they do and how much safer the town is. He was basically reassuring them that if they see Black, Blue, green, red and yellow ninja like figures around the town, and they shouldn't worry.

"Now, I'm going to pass on to the team leader, Jack Tonelli." James said pointing his hand in Jack's direction.

Jack got up off his stool and moved over to the microphone, "Any one got any questions?"

A dozen people shot their hands up; Jack scanned the room and selected a girl around 10 yrs.

"What's it like bossing your friends around?" She asked with such confidence.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the question, "Well, it's actually quite good fun as they do as you say but as every leader knows you shouldn't abuse your authority so I just boss them around when we're fighting."

Danny was about to make a comment about the time Jack made him do all of those random chores for nothing but Annaka pulled him back down on his stool and quickly glared at him to keep quiet.

Jack picked another child, this time a boy.

"Hey, first of all I love you guys and the way you fight off those robots." They teenage boy said smiling, "And for the question I would like to know how did your dad, Skabb, react to the day you were born?"

Jack pulled the microphone in closer, "Well there are many different versions to that story behind the question. One version said that my dad completely freaked out after I was born and had panic attacks then again, you should never trust a Viking, the second version said that he went into nervous laughter and did target practice for one hour, the target being Kook. Now as much as I admire Thorne as his … unique temper and personality, I think that version was edited. The version I believe in was told by my mother, Knightriss, apparently my dad didn't let go of me for 2 hours. He did everything for me."

Everyone looked at Jack, with smiles after the answer except Jack's teammates who looked annoyed that he had insulted their parents, well Kyle was gently laughing to himself because of their misfortune.

"Okay we have time for one last question for Jack." James announced, "Yes you."

An adult, who looked very strict and was wearing a black suit and held lots of files, they were clearly here for their child or children, spoke up,

"Have you always been a team player or have you only started being a team player since you became JCD?"

That question had Jack stuttering for words. He knew the answer he could just come out and tell the truth, he knew that Annaka, Danny, Zsa-Zsa and possibly Kyle knew the answer to this question.

"I like to believe that we are all team players but some of us are stronger team players than others."

The adult was about to complain that Jack actually hadn't answered their question but was interrupted by James, who began to speak.

Jack sat back down on the stool and began to think back

**10 years ago:**

"I don't need you guys helping me, I can do it myself." A nine year old Jack exclaimed.

"No you can't." An eight year old Zsa-Zsa stated clearly, "It's impossible, you need all 4 of us to complete the task."

"I'm older, I'm in charge." Jack commented, "Why don't you take Annaka and Danny and play dolls or tea parties."

"I hate tea parties." A seven year old Danny whined, "I want to help you."

Annaka cross her arms and pouted at Jack saying that she wasn't moving.

"Go away guys, I want my own space to complete this." Jack said standing up and grabbing the project. He walked up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

He could work on this project alone, there was no need for team work despite what Zsa-Zsa said, and he was the eldest therefore the wisest. The project was to build a miniature castle so Charles could set up the defences and know where to put them. He got out all of the tiny bricks and started putting together the base of the castle.

"This is going to be easy!" Jack exclaimed happily.

**Present Time**

"Jack!" James slightly shouted shaking him, "Jack, come on there's a robot attacker attack in the town centre."

Jack shook himself from his memory and ran after his team mates.

"Power Gems activate." They all shouted in unison while running to the town centre.

Each defender also represented an animal. This was shown in a little metal circle on their chest. Jack only noticed this now and realised that he was the bear defender. He didn't mind as bears were strong and fierce. He tried to see his fellow teammate's metal circles but he couldn't get a close enough look.

"Jack, what do we do?" Danny asked.

Jack looked around and tried to figure out a plan. He was the leader after all but he needed time to think this through. That's how he works best.

**10 years ago:**

"I'm almost done." Jack boasted coming down the stairs.

"You must be rushing it then." Annaka commented, "It's only been…"

"25 minutes." Zsa-Zsa finished off as she knew Annaka wasn't clear on her telling her time.

"Yeah." Annaka agreed.

"It's fine." Jack replied, "Now leave me alone."

He returned upstairs and put the remaining blocks together.

"Finished." Jack said happily then realised that the castle didn't look like the castle. It was just rows of uneven blocks put together, "The instructions must be wrong."

**Present time**

"Annaka, you go and fight those robot attackers with Danny." Jack ordered as they rushed off to right them, "Zsa-Zsa and Kyle, you fight those on the left and I'll take centre."

Jack ran straight for them, jumping off the ground and kicking two in the chest when he landed, he then used one of the robot attackers to climb on and swing off it while knocking out a few more. He quickly glanced over to see how his team mates were doing, Annaka and Danny were doing great, working as a pair, and Kyle was knocking them down with his legs then jumping back up to kick them.

"Hang on where's Zsa-Zsa?" He thought to himself and didn't see the robot attacker coming from behind, when he did it was too close and almost attacked him but someone kicked the robot attacker so it shattered into pieces. He looked up and saw Zsa-Zsa smiling.

"How come it's always me saving your back?" She asked.

**10 years ago:**

"Told you, you were rushing it." Zsa-Zsa said sitting down in front of the mini brick wall and helping Jack pull it apart. Jack just glared up at her and continued to pull apart the bricks.

"I said we needed to do this as a team." Zsa-Zsa said.

Jack thought for a moment then realised that Zsa-Zsa was right, "Can you get Annaka and Danny?"

A few minutes later the duo arrived and the four of them got to work on the miniature castle, Charles wanted building. After lots of hard work and arguing, 1 hour later it was completed. Jack very carefully picked it up and carried down the stairs to Charles's office

"Here you are Charles." Jack said proudly all done and finished.

"Good, did you work as a team?" He asked, Zsa-Zsa, Danny and Annaka all nodded but Jack shook his head.

"I was confident that I could do it myself but I was wrong, so after that we worked as a team." Jack explained.

Charles smiled and dismissed them

**Present time:**

"Well done defenders, another lot of robots destroyed thanks to Jacks leader ship skills." James said.

"No cause it had nothing to do with the fight." Kyle whispered under his breath so only Zsa-Zsa could hear.

"Thank you James." Jack said smiling back, "But the team are great as well."

"Indeed but you clearly have the leadership skills a team leader needs, keep up the good work."

Jack smiled to himself and followed everyone back to the Q&A

**A/N: What did you think? So is there anything you would like to ask Zsa-Zsa (If she was real) if so leave it in the review. It can be multiple questions. **


End file.
